disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Would You Like Some Icing With That?
Would You Like Some Icing With That? is the 47th episode of Season 3. Summary Lucinda and her mom open their own cupcake bakery right next to the Terra Daycare. Meanwhile, Pearl and the other Terra Monsters sneak inside and enjoy too many cupcakes and become hyper! So Sofia and her friends must get the key to get them out! Plot The episode begins with Sofia working on a Dandylion-like mannequin to show off a brand new fashion she has made for her Dandylion, Buttercup, but as Buttercup knocks it over and criticizes it, Lucinda bursts into the Terra Daycare to announce she and Sofia will be neighbors. Sofia doesn't understand until Lucinda forces her to run outside with her and brings her nearby to a new shop titled "Cupcake Magic" while explaining it's going to be run by her mom, Marla. So this means they will get to see each other even more than they do now! It's then Marla walks out from the shop while in the middle of a conversation. She stops to talk with the girls before she gives them a brand new sweet cupcake pop she's made and asks them to tell her what they think of it before she asks how Lucinda's Terra Monsters are doing. Sofia insists they're behaving well and that the other Terra Monsters like them. Meanwhile, Violet, Buttons, and Starla are busy dancing and playing with the others. They give them an official welcome while explaining that they even get a secret hole to transfer them between the shops, so that they can visit each other whenever they want. Speaking of, Jet asks if they could go then and they want to right away, but Rosie is concerned since it could be dangerous. They decide not to waste their time with it however and quickly rush on over. Meanwhile, work is going on inside the cupcake shop. Marla is checking on everything and she is informed that she may be done by Friday. Since it's later in the day, the workers all decide to head home, and just in time since the Terra Monsters have just arrived. They're all very impressed and Starla shows them the kitchen, the place where everything gets started and she, Violet, and Buttons offer to let them try some of the ingredients, but unknown to all of the Terra Monsters, the doors behind them shut and lock! Outside of the cupcake shop, Lucinda and Sofia are sitting around with their smoothies, discussing how much fun they will have now, but eventually the discussion takes an awkward turn and they decide to go hang out in the daycare. The Terra Monsters are still dining on the items their coming across but begin to find themselves very full and ready for a nice nap, some even getting put into strange sugar induced fantasies and sorta jittery from having digested too much sugar. As Rosie tries to get out she realizes the door is stuck... Sofia goes to check on everyone but finds them missing and she informs Lucinda, who believes the Terra Monsters couldn't have been stolen. It's then Jade and Ruby come by to invite them to go out to eat with them, but they agree to help Sofia until she hears her mom, Miranda and goes out to distract her. She wanted to take the Terra Monsters out for a walk, but Sofia stops her by getting her to discuss the Terra Monsters' food and asks to see something of hers. However, she leaves to go and search for it, so Sofia and the others run back into the room trying to look for any clues of the Terra Monsters. Upon seeing a hole, Sofia attempts to go through and call for the Terra Monsters after she spots Starla's necklace on the other side of the hole but struggles because of her head. She then asks Lucinda if she can cast a teleporting spell to be let into the cupcake shop, but informs her she doesn't know a teleportation spell yet. Meanwhile, the Terra Monsters back at the cupcake shop are beginning to get angry and impatient while locked in this room and they begin to argue about wanting to be the leader of this "new territory". As well as arguing over who gets what and so fourth. Lucinda travels around the town in hopes of finding her mom for the cupcake shop key. At the daycare, Sofia is still in a panic, not made any better due to what Ruby keeps saying. As the Terra Monsters proceed to grow more and more violent, Pearl suddenly snaps out of her sugar-high state and realizes what the cause of all of this hyper behavior, fighting, and anger was. It was the sugar. With this in mind she tries to tell the others in hopes of snapping them out of it too. At first, Starla and Buttons are suspicious and accuses her of just trying to trick them, but all of the other Terra Monsters begin to snap out of it one by one and inform her that they always get along with each other. While Violet, Buttons, and Starla remain wound up and refuses to believe it, Buttercup manages to convince her otherwise and they join the other Terra Monsters once again. Lucinda has finally tracked down her mom and asks her for the key so that she and Sofia can get something they accidentally left behind. She manages to find the keys and Lucinda takes off. They find the locked door and with enough yanking they manage to get it open and finds all of the Terra Monsters messy and covered with icing and sugar... As Marla will be back at the shop that night, they hurry up to get the Terra Monsters clean and then get the shop all cleaned up so that Marla won't know what had happened. At the Terra Daycare, everyone is explaining what had happened to them as Sofia sits nearby. While the experience may have been bad, she points out they made some new friends out of this entire mess. Then she shows them the mini cupcake pops Marla sent over, but when the Terra Monsters see them they all run for it. Sofia, not understanding what exactly happened simply shrugs it off and begins to eat one of the cupcake pops. Characters * Terra Monsters * Trivia *This episode is based on Topped With Buttercream from Littlest Pet Shop. *Sofia and Lucinda become neighbors. *Cupcake Magic! makes its first appearance. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes featuring Terra Monsters Category:Episodes focusing on Lucinda Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Ruby Category:Episodes focusing on Jade Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 3 episodes based on cartoons